Light switches as normally positioned in the home are at too high a level to be reached and operated by small children and wheelchair bound individuals. This condition frequently causes problems. A resourseful child, for example, may move a chair or other object to the switch location and will then climb up to the switch to operate it. This often results in falls and injuries. Other children will be con-stantly asking someone to turn on the light for them.
These problems can be avoided through the use of a light switch extension device that is coupled to a conventional light switch and provides a control means at a low enough level to be operated by a small child or others.